Current terminal display devices have an increasingly strict requirement for the display size. Typical display devices are often restricted by the screen size, and there is usually a problem that a display device with a large screen cannot realize portability, for example, the display size of a tablet computer can meet the requirement, while the tablet computer usually needs to be placed in a computer bag, and cannot be placed in a pocket as a mobile phone. However, a display device which can realize portability cannot realize a large enough display size, for example, the mobile phone can be placed in a pocket very easily, but it is impossible to provide a very large display size for the mobile phone. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a display device which not only can realize a large enough screen size but also is portable.